


Дикая охота

by Kenma_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mystery, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenma_team/pseuds/Kenma_team
Summary: В лесах Хоккайдо становилось неспокойно.





	Дикая охота

**Author's Note:**

> Матаги - этносоциальная группа охотников, проживающих главным образом на Хоккайдо. Оками - божество в виде белого волка. Инугами - пес-оборотень.

К концу осени в лесах Хоккайдо становилось неспокойно. Приближение «полнолуния длинной ночи» будоражило оборотней и лесных ёкаев, наступающие холода – стаи голодных волков, одиноких лис и готовящихся к спячке медведей. Но главную опасность представляли матаги – охотники, запасавшиеся дичью перед долгой зимой. 

Конечно, они знали и об оборотнях. Но инугами обходили стороной из страха: на них осмеливались охотиться только самые опытные, сильные и безрассудные; а оками не трогали из суеверия. Больше на самом севере Хоккайдо оборотней и не водилось, разве что только они – олени-перевертыши. Матаги почитали их, но следовали своим ритуалам – без этого на охоте не выжить. По их поверьям, олень, отданный в жертву богам гор, был гарантией мирной зимы и удачной охоты. Поэтому с наступлением холодов малейшая неосторожность могла обернуться смертью. Матаги были выносливыми, сильными и знали свое дело.

В прошлом году Кенма едва не попался им. Ему повезло, что на него наткнулся молодой охотник, совсем еще ребенок. Зима тогда выдалась особенно холодной, птицы забились в дупла, а мелкая дичь по норам. Лисы перебивались мышкованием, а волки, обычно обходившие перевертышей стороной, от голода стерегли и нападали, когда прибывала луна.

В тот год за ним погнался, отбившись от остальной стаи, молодой волк. Кенма не без труда оторвался от него, но вышел прямиком к реке, на берегу которой снимал кожу с рыбы охотник. На нем была теплая айнская одежда, но сам он на айну похож не был. Не такой грубый и пах совсем по-другому. Из-под жесткой узорчатой шапки торчали рыжие волосы.

Кенма застыл, настороженно подняв на него желтые оленьи глаза. Охотник уставился на него в ответ. Не отводя взгляда, он осторожно накрыл рукой лежащую рядом винтовку. Кенма повел носом, готовясь бежать, но позади затаился голодный волк, а спереди – охотник, уже поднявший ружье. Слева была холодная река, и оставался только поднимающийся в холм лес. Но и оттуда уже доносились далекие отголоски разговоров. Остальные матаги шли сюда.

Кенма растерянно замер, все еще не отрывая настороженного взгляда от охотника. По шорохам сзади и запахам он понял, что волка уже нагнала его стая. Тревога наполнила сознание, но не лишила спокойствия, и в тот момент он не нашел решения лучше, чем ударить копытом о землю и обратиться человеком. 

Охотник распахнул глаза, застыв с приоткрытым ртом и выражением удивления на лице. Он выглядел забавным и совсем не казался опасным, однако Кенма помнил, каким обманчивым бывает первое впечатление. Голоса сзади медленно приближались. Охотник опустил ружье.

― Ты заблудился? ― спросил он обеспокоенно.

 

Кенма кивнул. В тот год они впервые пришли в этот лес, перебравшись с земель нивхов.

― Испугался? ― снова спросил охотник, не сводя завороженного взгляда с рожек и покрытых короткой шерстью оленьих ушей, сохранившихся и в человеческой форме.

Кенма промолчал. Он встревоженно вслушивался в шум леса, опасаясь приближения остальных матаги.

― Ой, ― охотник хлопнул себя по лбу, ― ты, наверное, замерз.

Он суетливо снял с себя теплую накидку и, в два шага оказавшись рядом, набросил ее на Кенму, укрывая его рога под глубоким капюшоном.

Накидка пахла человеком. Пахла им. И этот запах был слишком резким и непривычным, но не вызвал отторжения. Кенме он даже, пожалуй, пришелся по душе. Он уткнулся носом в жесткий меховой воротник, пахший дымом, снегом и солью и внимательно обнюхал его.

Охотник, смутившись, опустил взгляд.

Голоса зазвучали совсем рядом, и Кенма настороженно навострил уши, встопорщившие капюшон. Запахи людей, убитой дичи и пороха забили ноздри.

― Уходи. Быстрее! 

Охотник посторонился, пропуская его к тропе, теряющейся в зарослях пихты.

Кенма обернулся, в последний раз зацепившись взглядом за его рыжий затылок, и скрылся, спеша найти свою стаю.

 

В тот раз Куро, в оленьем обличье, ткнулся мордой ему в ладонь и обтерся боком о туловище. Его ноздри подрагивали от беспокойства, и Кенма виновато погладил его между рогами. Тора долго и с недоверием обнюхивал его самого и накидку, которую он спрятал в хижине. Фукунага молча похлопал по спине и подмигнул.

Та зима была долгой, но больше Кенма ни разу не попался.  
Накидка совсем незаметно вошла в его обиход, в холодные дни он носил её, пряча шею в теплый мех. Ночами укрывался или подкладывал под голову. Ему нравилось, как естественно смешался запах того охотника с его собственным.

 

― Этой зимой матаги придут раньше, ― задумчиво сказал Куро, грея руки у костра перед хижиной.

Огонь отбрасывал причудливые пляшущие тени на его красный меховой халат, выменянный у айнов на ягоды и лекарственные коренья.  
Кенма плотнее закутался в свою накидку и раздраженно вздохнул. Остальные разделяли его настроение.

 

― Это еще полбеды, ― сказал Яку, хмурясь, ― говорят, в этот раз, кроме собак, они приведут с собой инугами.  
― Не может быть, ― поморщился Тора, ― здесь не так уж много инугами и…  
― Может, ― подтвердил Куро серьезно, ― Бешеный Пес будет охотиться с ними.

Все ошеломленно притихли.

 

― У них есть маг? ― наконец, спросил Кенма, ― Его подчинили?  
― Если бы, ― вздохнул Кай, ― он с ними по своей воле. На прошлой охоте попался и сам пошел за поймавшим его матаги. Песья верность, оказывается, не чужда и инугами.

Куро подбросил в костер сухого валежника и сказал:

― Скорее всего, в этот раз они придут за медведями и – теперь, когда у них есть ручной инугами, – не побоятся загнать даже оками, но и нам стоит быть начеку. Пусть никто не отрывается от стаи. Чтобы пережить эту зиму, нам нужно быть единым организмом.

Яку что-то ему ответил, но Кенма уже не слушал. Он поднялся с нагретой земли и скрылся в хижине, собираясь спокойно поспать, возможно, в последний раз за эту зиму.

Как и сказал Куро, матаги пришли раньше. Их было больше, чем обычно, и они разделились на две большие группы, застав стаю врасплох. Скрываясь от уже знакомых охотников, пришедших со стороны деревни, они сами загнали себя в ловушку. Остановились на холме, высматривая расположившуюся у подножия незнакомую группу. Место было неплохое – винтовки с этого положения оказались бесполезными, но собаки, спущенные хозяевами, уже проворно забирались вверх.

Обычные собаки не представляли серьезной угрозы для стаи оборотней, но Кенма замер, глядя на инугами.

Бешеный Пес скалился, обнажая белые острые зубы. Он сидел у ног человека – хмурого и серьезного, с колючими темными волосами. Тот внимательно вглядывался в их стаю, о чем-то раздумывая. Рядом с ним стоял еще один человек – слишком красивый для охотника, но сильный. Кенма чувствовал это даже отсюда. Человек улыбался. Он потянулся к холке, но Бешеный Пес зарычал на него, и он одернул руку. Кенма навострил уши.

― Ива-чан, ― сказал красивый человек, пуская в голос капризные нотки, ― твой Бешеный Пес совсем бешеный.

Хмурый человек, не сводивший взгляда со стаи, только отмахнулся. Кенма внимательно следил за ним, поэтому не упустил момент, когда тот сделал короткий жест пальцами и Бешеный Пес, снова оскалившись, стремительным черно-палевым росчерком понесся к холму.

Стая сорвалась с места. В таких условиях быть единым организмом получалось все сложнее. В ушах свистел ветер, лай собак и собственное дыхание. Снег грязными комьями вылетал из-под копыт. Холм давно закончился и начался новый подъем. Потом закончился и он.

Бешеный Пес нагонял. Остальные собаки отставали, но тоже были в поле зрения. Кенма бросил вопросительный взгляд на Куро: если они продолжат быть единым организмом, то матаги нагонят их и убьют. Где-то ведь еще оставалась вторая группа, скорее всего расставлявшая ловушки и капканы. Куро с сомнением встряхнул мордой, но все же издал громкий короткий рев. Все бросились врассыпную.

Кенма ускорился. На него вдруг выпрыгнул пес, вцепившись в ногу. Острые зубы прокусили шкуру, но это было не страшно - ночью, когда выйдет луна, все заживет. Кенма лягнул пса вторым копытом, отбросив его обратно в сугроб, но сам не удержался и слетел со спуска, безуспешно пытаясь затормозить ногами и рогами.

Снег смягчил падение, но нога кровила, оставляя на нем следы. И, кажется, он сколол рог. Шкуру на боку слегка вспороли камни. Обычное дело, ничего страшного – до первой луны. Но сейчас он становился легкой добычей. Собаки чуяли его кровь, люди видели следы, а сам он бежал медленнее, чем мог бы. К тому же рог… На его состояние он никак не влиял, но был важной частью, духовно связывающей его с остальной стаей. Даже без маленького обломка, ему было не по себе.

Немного отдохнувший, Кенма попытался встать, заслышав легкое поскрипывание снега. Из леса у подножия вынырнул сначала любопытный коричневый нос, а затем и белая собачья морда. Пес подал голос и уставился на него внимательным карим глазом, второй скосив в сторону приближающегося хозяина. Кенма грузно поднялся, и пес, оскалившись, зарычал. 

Среди заснеженных лиственниц показалось сначала ружье, а затем вынырнул и сам хозяин. 

Кенма узнал его еще до появления – по запаху.   
За год охотник возмужал, хотя и прибавил в росте едва заметно. Он был крепким, приземистым и ловким. И, судя по всему, не вспомнил его.

Кенма устало прикрыл олений глаз (никогда еще он не ждал ночь и луну так же сильно, как сейчас), а открыл уже человечий.

Сбитый с толку, пес удивленно принюхался, подбираясь к нему.

 

― Фу, Рю! ― одернул его охотник, и пес замер, навострив уши и вывалив розовый язык.

 

Кенма все еще полулежал на земле. Содранной ладонью он шарил по снегу, пока, наконец, не накрыл ею обломок рога – совсем маленький, но важный.

Охотник подошел к нему, присев рядом и с тревогой осмотрел кровящие ногу и бок.

― Привет, ― просто сказал он.

И Кенма ответил:

― Привет.

Охотник осторожно помог ему подняться и теперь поддерживал, не давая завалиться на бок.

― Ты снова сейчас замерзнешь.  
― Холод не может причинить мне вреда, ― пожал плечами Кенма.

Раны заживали слишком медленно, и кровь продолжала редкими каплями пропитывать снег. Ему нужны были силы, чтобы вернуться к стае. Он чувствовал, что все были живы, но все равно волновался.

― В прошлый раз меня отругали за то, что тебя упустил, ― пробурчал охотник, ― и сейчас поругают, если узнают.

Его слова настораживали, но руки по-прежнему были надежны.

― Что собираешься сделать? ― спросил Кенма отрешенно, про себя продумывая варианты отхода.

Охотник совсем расслабился, и он еще успел бы обернуться и насадить его животом на рога. Пес, будто что-то почуяв, тихо зарычал.

― С тобой интересно, ― сказал охотник вместо ответа, ― и весело.

Он улыбнулся тепло и открыто. В нем было столько жизни и энергии, как раз того, чего сейчас так не доставало. Но Кенма не мог просто так её взять. Не с этим человеком. 

― Скоро начнет темнеть, ― предупредил он, ― тебе лучше уйти по солнцу. Ночью этот лес кишит ёкаями.

Остальные тоже уйдут и опасность минует. 

― А как же ты? ― спросил охотник, с тревогой глядя на него.

Кенма отвернулся, решаясь.   
Ему нравился этот человек: его запах, открытая улыбка и теплые глаза. Он внушал доверие. Не было ничего страшного в том, что он собирался сделать. Даже если он допустил ошибку, человеческая жизнь коротка, а жизнь матаги – еще короче.

― Ты хочешь мне помочь? ― спросил Кенма.

И охотник с готовностью кивнул.

― Даже если для этого придется стать связанным со мной?

Охотник вдруг смутился, спрятав взгляд, но быстро исправился, снова решительно кивнув. 

― И даже если нужно будет отдавать?  
― Да, ― ответил охотник, даже не уточнив, что.

Тогда Кенма протянул ему сжатую в кулак ладонь и раскрыл её, показывая обломок рога. 

― Скажи свое имя и накрой мою руку своей.  
― Хината. Хината Шоё, ― громко сказал охотник.

От его теплой ладони расходились, поднимаясь вверх, волны тепла. 

― Кенма, ― сказал он сам, чувствуя, как связь, закрепиляясь, оседала где-то в груди, рядом с чувством надежности, которое всегда давала ему стая.

Слабое свечение желтым шаром окутало их сцепленные руки.

Шоё смотрел на него во все глаза, а Кенма напитывался его энергией – теплой и мягкой, удивительно родной.

Солнце начало плавно опускаться к горизонту.

― Тебе лучше поторопиться, ― сказал Кенма, нехотя отступая в сторону леса.

Шоё, зачарованный древней магией, растерянно моргнул – кажется, впервые за пару минут. 

― А ты? ― спросил он с сомнением.  
― Ты уже помог мне, ― ответил Кенма, ― а теперь уходи. До заката выбраться из леса ты уже не успеешь, поэтому, когда стемнеет, не отпускай мой рог и ёкаи тебя не тронут. От волков сможешь отбиться сам.  
― Понял, ― кивнул Шоё и спросил с надеждой: ― мы же еще встретимся?

Но Кенма уже скрылся, ничего ему не ответив. Он спешил к стае и смог расслабленно выдохнуть, только увидев их всех у костра возле хижины. Заметив его, они подскочили, обрадованные и одновременно рассерженные.

 

― Мы уже собирались одалживать у матаги собак на твои поиски, ― сказал Тора, маскируя облегчение под недовольством.

Кенма проигнорировал его. У него не было ни сил, ни желания на долгие объяснения. Хотелось только узнать, как все спаслись. Куро, как всегда, понял его без слов.

― Объявился оками, ― сказал он, ― и матаги переключились на него.

Кенма удовлетворенно кивнул и на негнущихся ногах ушел в хижину. Значит, у них была еще как минимум пара спокойных дней. Теперь, когда они знали, что охотников было больше, у тех уже не получится застать их врасплох.

Он по привычке накрылся накидкой, успокаиваясь от запаха (теперь он знал) Шоё. Луна, бледным диском нависавшая над хижиной, напитывала его силой, а в груди, вдобавок к привычному ощущению присутствия стаи, тянуло приятным волнением и надеждой. Это то, что переживал сейчас сам Шоё. И то, чем был Шоё – сгустком тепла, жизни и веры в себя.

Кенма улыбнулся, чувствуя интерес.

Они обязательно встретятся, и очень скоро. До конца охоты оставалась еще целая зима.


End file.
